


The Founding Mothers Association

by meaniswhatuare



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cornelia is the goth gf we all deserve., F/F, F/M, Humor, Martha J and Eliza H used to be a thing in high school OOF, Multi, mixed with high school drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: The founding mothers are growing old and they have to handle George Fredrick's bullshit, so they have to hire 16 year old Sybil Ludington to help them out and to help New York City.





	1. The Problem

 

July 12th, 2016

New York City, New York, USA.

10:00 am

 

Just a normal day in the busy streets of downtown Manhattan, the usual things happen: Traffic, people crossing the street to get to their offices or theaters, old men and women having brunch at a nearby coffee shop, you name it. But what isn’t usual today is a bank robbery at the first national bank of New York.

 

“Hey you, stop right there!” A woman called the masked man and chased him and two women followed the woman and the masked man, bumping through strangers without apologizing. “Go left he went that way!” The woman behind her pointed to her left, the masked man on the other hand jumped on the fence and was out of their sight.

 

“Great! We lost him.” Elizabeth Hamilton, age 32, groaned in despair as they lost the masked man who stole money from the national bank.

 

“It’s your fault, not mine!” Martha Jefferson, age 28, backs away with her hands up.

 

“Me again?!? You’re getting in my nerves Jefferson!!!” Eliza growled at Martha looking at her dead in the eyes pin pointing her.

 

“Guys, can we please calm down or something?” Dolley Madison, age 33, tries to calm both Eliza and Martha from arguing. Eliza and Martha act like their husbands, Alexander and Thomas. Arguing on the left, Arguing on the right.

 

“Dolley! Say this: It’s your fault Hamilton, not Jefferson, Martha is innocent and kind.” Martha smiled at Dolley hiding behind her back, before Dolley opens her mouth again, Eliza’s cell phone starts ringing. “Will you excuse me for one sec?” Eliza grabbed her phone from her side pocket answering the phone call.

 

“Hello this is Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton’s wife speaking to you.” Eliza spoke fast which is inaudible for Martha and Dolley to hear.

 

“Please put it on speaker phone please?” A woman’s voice commanded Eliza to put her cell phone on loudspeaker.

 

“It’s on loudspeaker.” Eliza said.

 

“Thank you, HAMILTON, JEFFERSON GET OVER HERE. MADISON GET OVER HERE AT THIS INSTANCE!!!!” The woman raised her voice at Eliza, Martha, and Dolley. “The headquarters is just across the street SO GET GOING!” Then the phone call ended, It was silent for like 5 seconds “Boss sounds pissed.” Martha broke the silence while they’re walking to an antique shop across the street. “She is pissed off!” Dolley told Martha as they entered the antique shop, “Hello cardboard cutout of Ainsley Harriot.” Eliza waved at the cardboard cutout of Ainsley Harriot standing behind the counter. Dolley on the other hand, encoded a pin number on the storage room door which reveals a secret headquarters. The three women sprinted to the meeting room to see a stressed Martha Washington, age 46 looking at them along with the other members. “We’re sorry if we’re late.” Eliza apologized sitting next to Abigail Adams, age 31.

“Forgiven, if any of you girls do it again. You’ll be restricted from the meeting room, anyways. Bad news and good news.” Martha Washington announced, when she mentioned the word “Good news.” Abigail formed a huge grin on her face. “Abigail, I can see that huge grin on your face I am not going to resign as my position as the president  
of this association. What I want to say is… WE’RE GROWING OLD.” Washington exclaimed slamming her hands on the table.

 

“What?” All the members asked in unison.

 

“You heard me right ladies, we’re growing old. Who’s on their mid-20s or 30s here? Anyone? Don’t be shy about your age.” Martha W. asked the members and all of them raised their hands. “Put them down now.” Martha W. Command them to put their hands down, “Okay, back to my topic on us getting old. We need a young person here, specifically a teenager and I have just the right location where we can find our potential target.” Martha W. Said projecting a photo of a school building “This is Ridgewood high, it’s an all girls catholic school.”

 

“That’s where my little sister Cornelia studies!” Eliza pointed at the projected photo.

 

“No one cares Hamilton.” Martha J. Crossed her arms rolling her eyes paying attention to what Martha W. is talking about.

“And this, is Sybil Ludington. 16 years of age, I want Eliza… Hamilton and Martha Jefferson to be in charge looking after her.” Martha W. projected a photo of Sybil Ludington on the screen. “Wait… Us again?” Martha J. Pointed at herself and Eliza, “Since Hamilton’s sister studies there, I guess she’s fit for the job.” Martha W. Answered Martha J.’s Question.

 

After the meeting, Martha W. made Eliza stay for a short while in the meeting room “Have I done something wrong?” Eliza asked Martha W. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just wanted to know that, are you bothered by Martha Jefferson until now?” Martha W. asked Eliza in a concern tone. “What? No! I am not bothered. Despite the fact uhm… We dated back in high school. Anyways, I have to go. Alexander needs me.” Eliza smiled at Martha W. and stood up leaving the meeting room.

 

8:00 pm striked, Three knocks on the mahogany door of their Apartment, Eliza looks all tired. Wearing a trench coat over her uniform. “Hey.” Alexander greeted Eliza with a kiss on the lips as she entered the apartment, 9 year old Philip,7 year old Angelica, and 5 year old Alexander Jr or AJ for short. ran to the living room to give their mother a hug which made her smile. “Let me guess, you’re tired?” Alexander asked Eliza as she sat down on the couch “Yeah, **_VERY_ ** tired there was this man who robbed the national bank. I had to chase him, but he got away. And tomorrow, I have to go to my old school where Cornelia studies to pay her tuition.” Eliza explained to Alexander while he’s preparing food for Eliza, “Mama look what I drew!” Philip showed a drawing of a robot drawn using grey and yellow crayons. “Your drawing is ugly, here’s mine mama! A flower.” Angelica showed her drawing to her mom, AJ on the other hand pushed Philip and Angelica away to show Eliza a dragon that he drew “DRAGON!!!!” Aj. yelled.

 

“All of your drawings are beautiful.” Eliza told her children grabbing their artworks standing up and pinning them on her office, “Okay kids, time for bed.” Alexander told his children to go to their respective rooms. “Papa, can I sleep with you and Mama tonight?” Aj asked tugging on Alexander’s sleeve, “Oh sure!” They both said in unison. Meanwhile, Eliza is still awake doing random stuff in her office like printing an article for her sister’s homework. “Jesus Christ, How do my younger sisters… Except Peggy. Stay up until 12 midnight? When I was their age, our dad forbids Me, Angelica, and Peggy from staying up all night.” Eliza grabbed the 8 paged article and stapled it placing it in a brown envelope. “It means, you’re growing old.” Alexander said giving her a can of cold beer, “That's what Martha… Washington told us ladies earlier, we’re growing old and all that drama.” Eliza drank from the beer can.

 

“I noticed the look on your face when you showed up, is something bothering you?” Alexander pointed at Eliza’s face “Nah, nothing much Alex, go to sleep. Tell Aj, I’ll be in bed in a few minutes.” She asked her husband facing away from him and looking at her laptop. “Okay, you still need to go to your old school to pay your sister’s tuition.” Alexander walked away from her office, and going back to the bedroom. And Eliza just sat there, stalking Sybil Ludington’s facebook account because that’s what Martha W. Wanted her to do tonight.

  
  
  


 


	2. Recruiting the recruit

 

July 13th, 2016

Lower Manhattan, New York, USA.

11:00 am

 

Eliza is still in bed, asleep, snoring probably. She was awaken by her cellphone’s ringtone which is an upbeat Beyonce song that she always loved when she was a teenager, she rubbed her eyes and check who is calling and it’s Martha J. Eliza picked up the phone looking all disrupted with very messy hair “Hello?” She asked in a groggy tone. “Where the hell are you? I’ve been waiting for you since 8 am in the morning here in dunkin donuts.” Martha J. answered while flailing her arms pointing at the dunkin donuts sign. 

 

“What time is it?” Eliza stood up stretching.

 

“Eleven.” Martha J dropped the call which made Eliza panic. 

 

“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I AM LATE!” Eliza yelled grabbing her uniform stripping down and rapidly wearing her uniform, she grabbed her cellphone, her keys, and her bag. “I gotta go now guys, see you!” Eliza ran to the door “Also, Alexander. My sister Cornelia will be here for the weekend. I love you all!” Then slammed the door. 

 

As she arrived at the Dunkin Donuts that Martha J. is staying at, she arrived to Martha looking displeased. “Sorry, I overslept.” Eliza rolled down her windows, “Same excuse when we’re still a thing back in high school.” Martha J. sat in the front seat rolling her eyes. “Sorry, I had to print this 8 paged article for my sister.” Eliza started the car and drove to richfield high.

 

Richfield High School,Manhattan, New York, USA.

3:20 am

 

“Well we’re here.” Eliza parked the at the school’s parking lot, “Here’s the plan, You’ll dress up as a Janitor and have the chance to sneak in the shower room. I talked to Cornelia yesterday, the basketball team has practice today. While me on the other hand, I will approach Sybil in the locker room. We’ll keep in touch with these earpieces.” Eliza explained thoroughly without eye contact with Martha J. 

 

“Got it.” Martha unbuckled her seatbelt leaving Eliza’s car and Eliza followed her afterwards, “Hey what are you doing here?” Cornelia, age 17 wearing the Richfield uniform which contains a white ¾ long sleeve button up shirt, a maroon vest sweater on top, black skirt, white high knee socks and black shoes, and light eyeliner on her waterline. “Your article is here.” Eliza handed her the brown envelope which contains the article, “Thanks.” Cornelia leaned close to Eliza “The gymnasium is on your right, Sybil is probably in there.” Cornelia directed Eliza on where the gymnasium is located. “Got it, Thanks!” Eliza jogged to the gymnasium, meanwhile with Martha J. She saw a janitress roam around the school hallways, “Hey… Janet, can I borrow that uniform for a while?” Martha J. asked the janitress but she wasn’t allowed; instead, she knocked the janitress out and got her uniform. 

 

“You got a uniform?” Eliza asked Martha J. as she peeped through the gymnasium door looking at Sybil playing basketball with her fellow team mates “Yeah, where do you want me to go again? This place had a total renovation after we graduated.” Martha J. answered walking around the school hallways with the Janitor’s cart.” “Just wait for Cornelia to be dismissed, she’ll help you out.” Eliza responded still looking at the basketball players, but most importantly Sybil.

 

“Okay girls, that's it for today now go and shower als- Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite star player. Elizabeth Schuyler!” The female basketball coach Mrs. Paine who is somewhat on her 50s saw Eliza from the distance “Yeah it’s me coach!” She approached her giving her a hug, “So how’s life so far?” She asked with a smile on my face. “Well, I am married with three kids that’s for sure.” She smiled back. “You know we have this student here who is also my favorite player too, uhm I believe her name is Sybil Ludington.” Coach Paine told Eliza 

 

“Well I gotta go now Coach Paine, t’was nice seeing you all young and blooming!” Eliza smiled and ran outside the gymnasium.

 

“JEFFERSON, GO TO THE SHOWER ROOM!” Eliza command and Martha J. Proceeded to the shower room, 

“Okay, I am at the entrance of the shower room, now what?” 

 

“Spy on Sybil.”

“And be a huge creep? NO THANKS!”

 

“Do you want Martha to fire us both?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well then GO IN.”

 

“Fine!” Martha J took a sneak peek on what's going on in the shower room, she saw that no one is there and entered with a mop. As she entered the shower room mopping the floor, she looked to her right and saw Sybil showering. Everything was quiet until Martha J dropped the mop “Who’s there?” Sybil turned around looking confused, “Shit.” Martha J said quietly picking up the mop leaving the shower room. “What happened?” Eliza was waiting for Martha J outside the shower room. “I think she saw me.” Martha J answered with a scared looked on her face, “So you didn’t ask her about the thing?” Eliza asked Martha J again. 

 

“No.” Martha J stepped away from Eliza “I’ll do it.” She answered back with confidence “Chiming in there? I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Cornelia leaned against the lockers, Eliza scoffs “Why?” .

 

“She can break your wrist.” Cornelia answered Eliza’s question.

 

“Trust me, she won’t. Your sister over here can handle this situation, I am a black   Belter in judo. I can break her whole arm if I can, here’s thirty dollars. Buy some donuts for yourself, Jefferson; I’ll wait for you in the parking lot.” Eliza hands over the thirty dollars to Cornelia and the car keys to Martha before entering the locker room.

 

“Goodluck asshole.” Martha J mentioned with a smirk on her face leaving with the car keys. 

 

In the locker room, Sybil on the other hand is changing back to her uniform. “Sybil Ludington, I want to have a word with yo-” Eliza steps in the shower room after being interrupted by Sybil pinning her against the wall with her top not fully buttoned. “Who are you and what do you want from me? Also how’d you know who I am?” Sybil asked Eliza lowkey intimidating her, “You know what, I’ll just leave.” Eliza mentioned gesturing to the door. “Nope, you’re not going anywhere. Unless you answer my questions. Eliza took a deep breath and looked at Sybil “Well to answer those questions, first of all… For a sixteen year old like you, you intimidate me more than my sister. Second, My name is Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton, 32 years of age Married with 3 kids. The reason why I am here is I work for The Founding Mothers.”

 

“Founding Mothers?” She asked Eliza buttoning her shirt up putting on the vest sweater, “We are a group of women helping out New York City at its darkest times.” Eliza answered Sybil’s question. “Sounds good, I want to help people and the community.” Sybil calmed down a bit. 

 

“Where’s the headquarters tho?” Sybil grabbed her bag and asked Eliza as they left the locker room “I’ll show you.” Eliza sprinted to the parking lot “Hey wait a minute!!” 

  
  



End file.
